De Lágrimas e Maldições
by brubbs
Summary: Eles entendiam. Ninguém jamais saberia o que se escondia atrás de seus sorrisos e risos descuidados. Ninguém jamais saberia da ruptura de seus corações, das lágrimas e maldições que eles escondiam. / Tradução.


One shot traduzida! Originalmente escrita por Jane3876, e autorizada! **Thank you so muuuch, my dear!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Natsu observava – com seus olhos escuros e sombreados – como ela ria com _ele_, como ela _o_ _amava_.

E ele odiava se sentir dessa maneira. Sentindo-se tão quebrado, tão _ciumento_. Mas desde quando ela chegou, nada nunca foi do jeito que costumava ser. Ele costumava ser capaz de sorrir para ela e ser verdadeiro. Ele costumava ser capaz de abraçá-la sem sentir seu coração guinando dolorosamente, e, sem sua pele aquecer contra a sua vontade. Ele costumava ser capaz de ser seu amigo.

Mas ele não podia. Não mais.

Não, desde que ela estava com _ele_.

Os olhos de Natsu se estreitaram quando os viu juntos. Eles se sentaram no bar, conversando em voz baixa com Mira-chan. Os olhos de Lucy se iluminavam conforme ria e ela levantou a mão para abafar sua risada.

Natsu se lembrou que se esforçava muito para ser capaz de fazê-la rir assim.

Ele observou enquanto ela se inclinou em direção à _ele_ e colocou uma mão delicada em seu braço, sorrindo. _Tocava-lhe_ como ela costumava tocar Natsu.

Engolindo em seco, Natsu desviou o olhar e o seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos preocupados de Happy. Suspirando, ele forçou os lábios em um fantasma de seu velho sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam escuros e sem vida.

"Natsu, você está bem?" Perguntou Happy, colocando a pata no braço do amigo.

Sorrindo, Natsu estendeu a mão até a cabeça do animal de estimação, mas seu coração não estava nele. "Sim, meu amigo. Não podia estar melhor!"

Happy assistiu Natsu virar, viu seu sorriso falso caindo quando seus olhos pousaram em Lucy e _nele_. Happy nunca odiou ninguém tanto quanto odiava _ele_ naquele momento. Era por culpa _dele,_ que Natsu não sorria da maneira como ele costumava sorrir. Era por culpa dele, que Happy ouvia Natsu gemendo e gritando em seu sono.

Era tudo culpa _dele_.

De pé, Natsu não conseguia fazer seu estômago parar de rolar dolorosamente quando viu Lucy colocar a cabeça no ombro _dele_. Ele teve que se virar e morder o lábio para manter-se sã e não _atacá-lo_. Ele não deveria estar afetado por isso tanto quanto ele estava. Era ridículo. O que aconteceu com os dias em que ele não se importava com quem Lucy estava, quem ela namorava? O que aconteceu com os dias que ele costumava ser capaz de ser feliz, sem esforços?

Eles pararam quando viu que ele observava _eles_ juntos. Xingando, Natsu bateu a mão em cima da mesa, fazendo com que o silêncio caísse sobre a guilda, e, Lucy voltou sua atenção para ele. Fazendo uma careta, Natsu caminhou em direção à porta sem dizer nada, envolto de uma aura escura que irradiava por todos os poros de seu corpo. Ninguém o deteve.

Todo mundo voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Todos, menos Lucy.

* * *

Lucy observava Natsu ir com uma pequena carranca, e, seu coração torcia dolorosamente. Natsu não havia sido o mesmo desde que ela tinha anunciado seu novo relacionamento, e isso a deixava com medo. Com medo que seu relacionamento fizesse com que ela não pudesse mais ser amiga de Natsu nunca mais. Com medo de que isso mudasse tudo, porque ele já tinha.

Mordendo o lábio, ela voltou-se para o seu namorado e Mira, e deu-lhes um pequeno sorriso falso.

"Eu estou indo para ir para casa, ok? Eu preciso escrever alguma coisa".

Seu namorado assentiu com um sorriso e se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. Quando seus lábios roçaram sua pele, ela tentou ignorar a forma como cada célula de seu corpo rejeitou seu toque. Como cada parte dela desejava que não fosse seus lábios, mas os de outra pessoa que agora, estava tocando-a de uma forma muito casual.

Ficando de pé, Lucy voltou para casa, com o coração em tumulto e lágrimas queimando seus olhos, amargamente.

_Isso é estúpido_, pensou, enxugando as lágrimas de suas bochechas, apressadamente. _Eu estou com alguém agora._ _Eu não deveria me importar com o que Natsu está fazendo ou por que ele está agindo da maneira que está. Estou feliz agora._ Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma. _Eu estou feliz... Não estou?_

"Lucy..."

Sua cabeça loira ergueu-se quando ouviu a voz dele, e ela teve que abafar um soluço. Natsu estava na frente de seu apartamento, com as mãos nos bolsos e estranhamente sereno. Seu rosto estava na sombra e ela podia ver como os seus ombros estavam tensos e isso fez seu coração ficar, dolorosamente, apertado.

Desviando o olhar, ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e colocou os braços em torno de si mesma.

"Natsu. O que – ", ela respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração, que batia alto em seus ouvidos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Natsu observava de longe novas lágrimas e sentiu suas mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos e teve que desviar o olhar, ou então ele iria agarrá-la ali mesmo e nunca a deixar ir. Amaldiçoando silenciosamente, ele lutou contra ele mesmo.

"Eu só... precisava te ver", ele sussurrou, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio tenso. O rosto de Lucy paralisou com suas palavras e as lágrimas em seus olhos eram claramente visíveis. Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo e mordeu o lábio. Ela assistiu com olhos cansados enquanto o olhar dele se conectava com o dela, com olhos escuros e determinados. "Eu precisava te ver", ele repetiu, sua voz assumindo uma nota rouca e desesperada.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele caminhou em direção à ela até que seus corpos ficassem apenas alguns centímetros separados. Sua pele se arrepiou com a proximidade, e, ela não conteve as lágrimas que escapavam e rolavam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto quando ele colocou as mãos escaldantes em seus ombros trêmulos.

"Natsu...", ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos em uma onda de dor. "Eu-eu não posso. Estou com _ele_ agora." Seus ombros balançaram violentamente e ela não conseguia parar de se inclinar para o seu calor. Calor que ela ansiava desde o momento em que ela tinha sentido isso há três anos. "É tarde _demais_".

Natsu inclinou a cabeça sobre a dela e, finalmente, _finalmente_, envolveu-a em seus braços, seu coração caia com suas palavras. Uma parte dele se rebelou contra a ideia. Nunca era tarde demais. Não para eles. _Nunca para eles._ "Lucy", ele resmungou. "Eu-eu não posso parar. Eu _preciso_ de você... "

Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e não conseguia abafar seus soluços desesperados.

_Por que agora?_ Ela pensou desesperada. _Por que ele me quer agora que eu não posso mais ficar com ele?_

"Porque", disse ele contra seu pescoço quando ele enterrou a cabeça em seu cabelo, fazendo-a perceber que ela havia expressado seus pensamentos. "Porque eu nunca soube o quanto eu precisava de você até chegar o dia em que eu não poderia mais te ter."

"Não!" ela chorou, afastando-se. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos com as suas lágrimas e seus lábios tremiam. "Você não pode me dizer isso agora! Não diga isso agora!" Virando as costas para ele, ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma, desesperadamente, para afastar o seu desejo de enterrar-se contra ele e nunca, _nunca_ deixá-lo ir de novo. "Eu estou com _ele_ agora, Natsu. É _muito _tarde."

Ele deixou as mãos caírem para os lados do corpo e os ombros relaxaram. Ele não sabia por que ele pensou que ela poderia mudar de ideia. Uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela era a sua lealdade para com aqueles que ela amava. Então, por que ela mudaria? Mesmo que Natsu fosse seu parceiro, ela estava com _ele_ agora, não Natsu.

O fato fez com que seu peito doesse e a respiração ficasse mais difícil. De repente, ele sentiu uma queimação suspeita na parte de trás de seus olhos e teve que apertá-los fortemente.

Ele suspirou e fez com que seus olhos relaxassem. "Tudo bem," ele sussurrou. Pelo seu tom brusco, Lucy encolheu como se ele tivesse batido nela e cobriu seu rosto. "Eu vou deixá-la sozinha, então."

Com isso, Natsu passou por ela, com as mãos mais uma vez nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa.

"Natsu, espere!" Ele congelou com a sua voz e se virou bem a tempo de pegá-la enquanto ela ainda estava indo em direção à ele. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito e agarrou-se à ele desesperadamente. "Eu te amo", ela sussurrou. "Mesmo que nós não podemos ficar juntos, só saiba o quanto eu te amo."

Ao inclinar a cabeça para cima, os lábios dele surpreenderam-na, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e as mãos enterraram-se no seu cabelo macio para pressioná-lo contra ela com firmeza. Natsu apertou-a contra ele, e, tentou memorizar a pressão de seus lábios contra os dele próprio, o calor de sua respiração em sua bochecha e a sensação de suas suaves curvas contra ele.

Ela se afastou e, com um movimento de cabelos loiros e roupas, ela tinha ido embora mais uma vez.

Natsu ficou onde estava e deixou cair os braços para os lados. Seu coração doía, seus braços doíam, precisava de abraçá-la de novo, mas um sorriso agridoce levantou seus lábios e seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas.

"Eu também te amo, Lucy. Sempre amarei."

* * *

O tempo passou rapidamente para a guilda. Ninguém sabia de Natsu e Lucy. Lucy nunca disse nada e nem Natsu. Era um segredo que estava enterrado em suas memórias e que eles acalentavam muito para compartilhar.

Nada mudara. Os membros da guilda ainda riam das lutas de Natsu e Gray. Ele ainda sorria, ainda ria.

Lucy nunca mudou. Ela ainda ria com seus amigos, ainda sorria docemente para qualquer um que falasse com ela. Ela ainda desejava crescer e ficar mais forte. A equipe Natsu ainda crescia em poder e tornou-se mais estreita com cada missão.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que por trás de seu sorrisos, ela ainda derramava lágrimas para o menino que ela nunca poderia amar fora de seu próprio coração.

E também, o que ninguém sabia era que, sob cada um dos risos de Natsu, ele morria um pouco mais a cada vez que ele a via com _Gray_.

O que ninguém jamais saberia é que cada vez que ela castigava Natsu por suas imprudências, ela estava realmente dizendo: _eu sinto muito por não poder te amar do jeito que eu quero._

O que ninguém jamais saberia, era que cada vez que Natsu brincava com Lucy e lutava com _ele_, ele estava realmente dizendo: _me desculpe, eu não fui rápido o suficiente para amá-la, enquanto eu podia._

Ninguém, além de Natsu e Lucy, jamais saberia o que se escondia atrás de seus sorrisos e risos descuidados.

* * *

.

.

NT: Essa one shot partiu meu coração em caquinhos ;_; Gostaram?


End file.
